


Changing the Future For the Better

by CryptidKid2020



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cussing, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I SWEAR IT WILL GET HAPPY, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Royal-ish!Phil, Sadness, Slow Build, Some Fluff, Triggers, dan and phil are my babes but i still hurt them, first phanfic, mostly because of dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidKid2020/pseuds/CryptidKid2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan knew that he couldn't change it….it's his destiny, but as the moment came and went he realized that with all his years of training, they didn’t warn him that a boy by the name of Phillip Lester would change his whole world for the better, and with that he was afraid.</p><p>*Updates every Saturday and maybe a couple surprise chapters during the week*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my first Phanfic this came to me while having "Angsty Thoughts" and I had to write it down, I will try to update as soon as I can, but yah enjoy!
> 
> Warning: This is purely fictional, I do not own Dan and or Phil they are their own people, and have lives, this story in not true and never will be. Also heads up in this chapter it mentions child abandonment and some curse words.

   A dark brown haired boy lies asleep tightly clutching at his sheets, tossing and turning unable to wake up from the horrors that is called sleep. He springs out of bed, breath ragged beads of sweat dripping from his brow, hand gripping his wrinkled shirt trying to calm down his breathing. Wide chocolate eyes darting around his room of seventeen years…..His thoughts begin to wander, today’s the day that he finds out who he has to serve for the rest of his sad pathetic life. See some people get lucky only working for ten to fifteen years, I mean that’s what happened to his so called ‘parents’. The story of his biological parents was that they were set free early only having to work for five years.

_ “Those lucky son of bitches.”  _ His mind hisses.

   They ran away and hid, before striking it rich in what? He didn’t know. They had a kid, hated it and threw it away to a school on teaching how to be a good _ bitch _ to whom you get sold to on the day you turn the lucky number  _ seventeen _ , he thought that his parents once being basically slaves they would keep their child and protect them right? Nah they were rich they didn’t have to give a fuck anymore, because everyone knows that if you don’t a cent in your name your sold to those snobby overly posh dickheads who run our ‘modern’ society. 

   He quietly laughs bitterly to himself living up his last moments of being a ‘free man.’ Yah like he was ever that, because this is his  _ life _ …..his  _ destiny _ …..his  _ future _ , and man isn't this gonna be an  _ awesome _ birthday. He lays back down staring at his blank ceiling, closing his eyes wishing that maybe,  _ just maybe  _ that his story could be different. 

   Minutes pass by slowly, for once in his life he wants to be thrown out of bed to start the day, he wants the day to go by fast, because he knows that his life as a chew toy or play toy, whatever will be a slow, scary, painful... _ very painful  _ and difficult existence, not like his life hasn't sucked before seventeen but there's a saying that he was raised up on, of  _ ‘life never really gets better, so suck it up and do as you're told.’  _

_ “Poetic right?”  _ He says replying to his thoughts.

   Because that's what his ‘people’ are raised to think, your life isn't yours its  _ theirs, _ and you can’t help yourself or others that’s just the way it is. And as he lies on his shit bed, long legs dangling off the edge he starts to accept it….this is going to be his life in a hour and he feels…..well numb, he doesn't feel a thing because it's  _ his  _ life.  _ His  _ future was chosen for him when he was tossed on the doorstep of his ‘home.’  _ His  _ life is gone, and now it belongs to the highest bidder.

“ _ Yep, Happy Birthday to me….Dan Howell.”  _


	2. The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little clarification about this Au, this world is based in a modern setting where lower class people are basically ‘breed’ to serve the upper class, only way to get out of it is to buy yourself out or your master lets you go. With this Dan’s rich parents abandon him at a school for kids to train them and teach them how to act around your master and how to please them by do not ask questions or go against your owner, Dan likes to break those rules. Until he reaches the age of seventeen and gets sold off, fully knowing that his life is over…….Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two I couldn't wait another day to post it!! Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: dark thoughts/child abandonment/some cussing
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and or Phil this story is strictly fiction, and never will happen.

A loud familiar smack of the door hitting the wall knocks Dan out of his daze. Opening his eyes vision focusing, eyebrows scrunching together brown eyes meeting a pair of haunting bright blue eyes, looking at him up and down.

 

“Get up before I have to make you!” Shouts a large woman, dark hair in a tight stiff bun. Terrible breath and spit splattering across his face, he gets up with a sound halfway between a grunt and whine. Not standing up fast enough a meaty hand grips harshly around his arm, dragging him out of bed. Legs slightly collapsing under his sudden body weight pressing down on his tired limbs, only thing keeping from crashing to the floor it the tight grip likely to leave a nasty bruise.

 

“Come on you little twit! Stop faking it and stand up tall and straight!” She demands, letting go of his arm. Wincing, he quickly stands up ignoring the daily wave of dizziness that washes over him as he looks up at the woman with dead eyes.

 

The woman pulls out a hidden stopwatch as Dan hears the daily click of the pause button timing his awakening, he bites his lip worrying about his time. 

“One minute and forty-eight seconds…...certainly not the time we expect you to be ready at-” She hisses, glaring at the boy in front of her. “But it is your best time yet….seems it has taken seventeen years for you to finally figure that out  _ time means everything _ .” Spit flies out her mouth narrowly missing Dan.

 

Dan eyes dart to his arm, still feeling the phantom imprint of a hand death gripping his arm. Yep, he was right his arm already showed a dark shade of red and slightly purple outlining the unappealing hand shaped blob, won’t this be fun to tell to  _ his _ buyer, why  _ their  _ property is already damaged before even being  _ used _ . Zoning out he rethinks his ‘childhood’ coming up with the conclusion that he’s already a ‘damaged good.’ Because with  _ years _ of physiological trickery and both mental and physical abuse, with the impending doom of being a pet to emotionless rich snob, unable to escape. Everyone who is and was in his situation is damaged…..but some are more damaged than others.

 

A sharp pain to the side of his face brings Dan out of his dark thoughts, looking up with a stone cold expression meeting face to face with a annoyed yet furious expression, watching him like a hawk.

“Did you not hear a word I said!?!” The woman shouts. Dan looks away, eyes shifting to look at the floor even as he shakes his head, silently saying ‘no’.

 

“What was that?” She hisses, looking at the slightly cowering boy with such intensity, he can feel the burning look of anger drilling through him, making his slightly cringe at the feeling.

 

“N-no…..” He mumbles.

 

“N-No, What!?!” She mocks, placing a hand on her hip a slight smirk on her face. Dan looks up knowing his mistake. Opening and closing his sweaty palms, as he opens his mouth to speak up, willing himself not to stutter this time.

 

“No, Mrs.Tollhousen….I-I didn’t hear what y-you said.” Dan admints. ‘ _ Well I couldn't have fucked that up more.”  _ He tells himself. He feels the burning glare intensify, making his eyes shift his gaze to his tattered old shoes.

 

Mrs.Tollhousen snorts slightly sounding like a donkey and a dying pig, her smirk changing to a malicious grin showing bright yellow teeth, riddled with holes. 

“Well, just a reminder today’s  _ the day _ and I was saying about how glad I am that you the little shit that been a thorn in my arse, since the day you were  _ thrown away  _ and given too this hell hole.” She snickers as she rubs her hands in a menacing way, than she frowns slightly.

 

“Look. At. Me.” She demands, Dan being too worried keeps looking at his shoes. 

Mrs.Tollhousen growls, making Dan slightly jump. “Look at me you twit!” He loud obnoxious voice booming, making Dan’s head snap up without a moment of hesitation.

 

She grins again, circling around Dan like a shark out for blood. 

“So  _ Daniel~”  _ She teases. “It seems that the infamous  _ Sir. Lester  _ is attending  _ you're  _ bidding, looking for some fresh clean meat for his equally infamous son.” She leans in closer into Dan, feeling her fowl warm breath ghost against his neck. “And i’m the one who gets to prep you for the show….. _ Sir. Lester  _ isn’t gonna know what hit him.” She whispers, creating goosebumps all over his body. “Or maybe i’ll let you walk on that platform, looking like the freak that you really are, Hmm, than you can stay here for the rest of you  _ pathetic  _ life staying as our permanent  _ chew toy _ .” She hisses, making Dan bite his lip.

 

Dan was freaking out, what happens if he does get sold to  _ Sir. Lester  _ and his  _ son _ …..The very thought makes his skin crawl, everyone who’s underclass knows that the Lester son goes through his  _ pets _ in a month, all dying due to mysterious causes that no one has heard of, or they can just  _ disappear,  _ it's not like the Lesters will look for them…. _.”Their replaceable, and that’s where I come into the picture.”  _ Dan thinks bitterly.

He gulps, But what happens if he doesn't get sold and he has to die a slow and painful death, in this place…...At least with the Lesters you get a guaranteed quick death.

 

_ “That seems nice.”  _ His thoughts declaring. But isn’t life better than death? Isn’t it?

 

Somehow Dan just can’t believe that.

 

The loud obnoxious voice of Mrs. Tollhousen disturbed his train of thought, as he looks up to face those hollow bright blue eyes, he hears a snarky laugh from the others mouth. 

 

“Alright time to get ready for your funeral…...I mean your bidding.” She chokes out a disgusting ball of slime and spits it on the floor. At times like these Dan wonders how she’s called ‘Mrs.’

He slightly cracks a smile at his own thoughts before feeling a rough tug on his arm, dragging him out of his room ‘Aka Cell’ he internally calls it. He bite down on his tongue resisting the urge to cry out at the feeling of his arm being ripped off, He takes a deep breath threw his nose knowing that he’s felt worse. 

He makes his body go numb, as the only thing he feels is the storm of emotions he has rushing through his head, making it hard to concentrate at what Mrs. Tollhousen is doing with him, he opens his eyes feeling like they have been closed even though they weren’t, he looks around his new surroundings. He sits in a blinding white room, no windows, not even ones that had bars, and no door. With no way to run or escape he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and releases a shuttering sigh as he curls up into a ball as small as he can be, and tries to calm his nerves and his mind, he closes his eyes trying to rest and mentally prepare for what lies in front of him…...Quick death or a long painful one……” _ Quick _ .” His mind decides.     

  
He slowly falls into a restful sleep, oblivious to what’s going on in his buyer's mind.          __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Don't forget to R&R see you in the next one!!


	3. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where beginning so see a little blip into Phil's life and how he feels about the "Big Day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE CHAPTER YEAH BECAUSE I HAVE SO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS
> 
> Forgot to mention their ages and a friend said I should include it so here!  
> Dan-17 Phil-19 
> 
> Warning: Not really any for this chapter.

A frazzled ebony haired boy paces back and forth across his room, ignoring the sun as it slightly peeking through his silk curtains. Anxiously chewing his lip waiting for his morning tea, eyes purposely glancing away from his ‘ _ new improvement’  _ in his room. 

Hearing a quiet knock from his door, breaking him away from his train of thought. Slowly entering an old wrinkled face holding a silver tray of steaming tea and a pile of neatly folded clothes, as he stares at the younger man, eyes furrowing in confusion opening his mouth before closing in awaiting permission to speak. The ebony haired boy sighs and nods letting the older man know he can speak.

“Sir, if I may ask why are you up so early? Its hours before the normal time of your awaking.” The wrinkled man asks politely. The younger in the room sighs again deeply, looking up past his fringed hair silently telling the other.

The elder nods and gives a small weak smile, setting down the tray on a nearby dresser and pours a cup, before giving it to the younger. “Sir, I-” 

“Arthur, please call me Phil, I mean you've gained the right  _ long ago _ .” The younger smiled, taking a sip of his tea slightly wincing at the hot liquid burning his tongue.

“ _ Phil _ .” The wrinkled man started, still unsure of his words. “Phil, I know that you're worried about the show tonight, and I’m not lying when I admit that I will miss serving you.” Phil smiles softly, the elder smiling back before continuing. “But now you’ll have your own serf, and not this old bag of bones.” He chuckles slightly before launching into an aggressive coughing fit.

Phil quickly rushes over to the older man, laying a gentle hand on the other back slightly frowning. Once the other stops his coughing slightly, them turning into less painful coughs and quiet grunts. “Are you okay, Arthur?” Phil softly asks, like a parent to a wailing child. 

“U-Um yes, Sir- I-I mean Phil.” The older say correcting himself, still collecting his breath. Phil frown deepens in worry, Arthur was the dad that wanted to be around his kids, but yet he was also like the mother he never had. “Have you gotten that cough checked out?” The worried youth asks, his soothing hand never leaving the others back.

Taken back by the other's concern, he gives a weak smile waving his equally wrinkled hand in front of him silently saying he was fine. Phil walks over to the tray pouring a slightly colder cup of tea for the silently struggling elder. Raising the cup towards Arthur, motioning him to take it.

“N-no I should go,  I need to check on the other serf’s.” The older says, lying feeling slightly like he was burdening the younger man. 

Phil gave a fake glare, moving his hand on the others shoulder. “Look we both know that the others will be asleep for at least another hour,  _ so please _ can you stay here and drink some morning tea with me….o-only if you want to!” Phil pleads, also not wanting to force the elder doing anything he didn’t want to do. 

Old eyes crinkling when hearing the others kind words. This boy no  _ man,  _ this  _ amazing _ young man had such respect for all the other serf’s. His kindness to the serf’ was equally matching if not more compared to both his father and brothers pure disgust and hatred over their underclass ‘ _ slaves _ .’ 

Smiling up at the young man he nods and makes his way over to a spare chair, Phil quickly but kindly telling him to sit in his own comfy chair. “Thank you Philip.” Arthur replies, handing off his cooling drink slowly making his way into the throne like chair.

Phil hands back the drink before settling into the chair facing the older man, taking his own drink into his hands and takes a long sip. 

“How are you nothing like your father...I-I mean-” Arthur asks, realizing his harsh question towards his master.

Phil recognizes the slightly panicked look on the elder's face, and chuckles slightly trying to defuse the suddenly tense atmosphere. “It’s fine, but honestly I do not know…..But I think that I have to thank you for that.” Phil shyly says, taking another sip.

The elder’s eyes show shock that melt into a soft look before replying. “You were always a little gentleman, but you can’t just thank me you know….Your mother was really the only one who treated us like, well like  _ people _ .” Arthur says, smiling softly at the distant memory of a young beautiful blond woman cradling a young Phil. 

 

* * *

 

_ (Flash Back)  _

_ “Arthur!” softly shouts a kind voice, cradling a quiet sleepy baby in her hands. _

_ Quickly rushing to the room, a younger a version of Arthur runs in slightly out of breath. “W-What, is something w-wrong?” He asks huffing, making the woman hide his laugh behind her hand. _

_ Moving her hand away, wrapping it back around her soundly sleeping child she opens a mouth to speak. “Nothing Arthur, I just wanted to ask something of you.” She says, cradling her baby closer to her. He composes himself the best he can before replying.  _

_ “What do you need from me?” He kindly asks, holding his arms behind his back making his posture straighter. She lets out a soft sigh, looking down at her second child watching him breath in and out slightly moving the soft blue blanket that he was currently wrapped in. _

_ “I need to take care of him….but I can’t do it alone.” She spits out, making Arthur’s eye furrow together in slight confusion.  _

_ “What about your husband? I’m sure he’d love to have another male Lester son to teach.” He asks, trying not to step out of bounds. _

_ “Like  _ _ hell _ _ , he’s too busy with Martyn to come see Philip.” She hisses softly, making the other in the room more confused. _

_ “I-I thought he wanted another son?” He asks, needing more clarification.  _

_ “He did, and here we are just me and Philip, my husband is teaching Martyn  _ _ his _ _ ways. Leaving me with this little ray of sunshine.” She simply says, smiling down at the new Lester son. _

_ “B-But I can’t take care of him all by myself….I can’t teach him about everything, He needs another teacher.” She adds, bright blue eyes shifting from Phil to Arthur. _

_ Taken back, he unwraps his arms from behind his back. “A-And you want me to teach him?” He asks, making the female lester giggle slightly. _

_ “Yes Arthur, He needs to know that everyone has a choice, he needs to see the other side to his life and others…..And Arthur you're the only one who I trust enough.” She says smiling, making the other give a smile back. _

_ Taking a deep breath, he nods. “I’d love to, Thank you ma'am.” He smiles, as he looks down at the light hair baby slowly opening his eyes the blue matching the same intense blue as his mother's.      _

_ (End of Flashback)  _

* * *

 

 

“Arthur?!” A familiar voice slightly shouts, lightly shaking his shoulder. He opens his eyes meeting the same blue eyes looking down at him, glazed over in fear.

“Oh, thanks god, are you alright I-I thought you died!” Phil asks, making the elder cracked lips raise to sly smile. 

“Nah, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” He jokes, shakily getting up out of the chair with the younger’s help.

“Did you fall asleep or something?” The young man asks, frown turning into a relieved smile.

Arthur mumbles something out that could be ‘Something’ or ‘slinkys.’ Phil smiled a bit brighter, looking over at his alarm clock, reading a time that make his eyes widen. 

“S-Shoot Arthur, my father is gonna be here in less than ten minutes.” Phil panics, remembering what today was.

Arthur does a short nod before putting his arms behind his back stretching out and cracking his back, making Phil raise an eyebrow at the sound coming from the elders back. 

“Alright, here is your fresh clothes, washed, dried, and ironed, just like you father likes it.” Arthur says fast, magically having clothes in his arms shoving them in Phil’s. Before rushing Phil off to his bedroom bathroom to change.

Phil quickly turns around not caring about the clothes and gives Arthur a hug, surprising the shorter, older man. “Thanks again.” He whispers, feeling the elders arms wrap around him awkwardly. 

Arthur pulls away and puts both hands on the youngers arms, knowing the pressure on the young man as he feels the anxiety and nervousness radiate off him. “Philip, Today will go great.” Arthur insists. 

“What if, they hate me o-or fear me, I don’t know what to do….I-I mean I don’t even want another serf, I can’t do this again it's-not right!” Phil hisses, tears prickling his eyes.

Arthur smiles fondly, resting and wrinkled hand on the other cheek. “You remind me so, so much of your mother.” He says, smiling sadly. “But, look Philip just do what me and your mother taught you, treat them whoever they are with respect give them a choice and a sense of identity, give them space when they need it alright, and last of all just be you.” Arthur says, giving a quick summary of everything that's important. 

Tears catch on his eyelashes, blinking they fall and slip down his cheeks, meeting at his chin as he mumbles back. “T-That’s what I did last t-time.” He stutters, feeling more tears build up in his eyes at the memory. 

“P-Phil, that wasn’t your fault please understand that.” Arthur pleads, wiping tears off the other cheek. 

“I understand.” Relies Phil, wiping his eyes giving a slight smile. “Thanks for being here.” Phil thanks again, heading into the bathroom. Watching Arthur give a sad smile and exit the room with the tray and empty cup.

Taking a deep breath he looks at his reflection, looking at his dyed black hair moved to one side, staring deeply into his blue eyes showing a storm of emotions, he sighs quickly changing his clothes. After brushing both his hair and teeth he exits the small room, turning off the lights and walking over to his bed sitting down, picking up a slightly dusty picture of his mum. Smiling softly he closes his eyes and makes a promise.

_ “I promise that this serf, will be treated correctly and fairly, I won’t give up like last time. And I promise to whoever they are I will do anything in my power to make sure their safe and I will forever fight to end this stupid law.”  _ Phil opens his eyes looking down at the photo in his hands, making one last promise before his brother barges into his room.

“ _ I promise that I’ll never forget who taught me….to be me, thank you mum for being there.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, this thing will really start up in the next chapter! Please R&R


	4. Sold!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan gets ready for the "Show" or bidding, Phil argues that the serf's are people, Dan makes a friend and gets advice he'll take to the grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter yet omfg, So here it is! Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Cussing/ self-hate/ angst/ slavery
> 
> Note: I do not own Dan and or Phil, this story is fiction. Phil’s family in this is extremely fictional they do not act like or are anything like who they are in real life.

SLAM!

Brown chocolate eyes snap awake, groaning at the sudden brightness of the unfamiliar blank room. The menacing  sound of heels click towards him, eyes purposely looking down at the ground.

“Git up, you lazy shit It’s time to get dressed.” Hisses the familiar wretched voice of Mrs. Tollhousen.

Using the wall he slides himself up, standing against it keeping his balance. Slowly moving his gaze he sees that the other in the room is holding a neatly folded black buttoned collar shirt, with a matching pair of dark blue ironed pants and black dress shoes. 

“Here.” She says, slightly throwing them at Dan, almost dropping them he collects them in his arms, making Mrs. Tollhousen chuckle  at his clumsiness.

“ _ if  _ you get bought, I’m gonna feel bad for the sucker that wasted good money on  _ someone like you _ .” She sneers, smirking at Dan’s reaction. “Now git your arse over here, while I put some makeup on that bruise you earned, we can’t have buyers thinking that you lot are  _ used _ .” Mrs. Tollhousen grin, making the youth in the room cringe before compiling and slowly walking over to the obnoxious lady.

Not being close enough she yanks him towards her, harshly lifting his head by his chin sloppily applying makeup to his bruised face, wincing at the harsh pressure being applied on the fresh slightly purple blotch covering the side of his face. 

“Now git dressed I’ll be waiting outside, and if I come in here in two minutes and you're not dressed I’ll force you out there in your birthday suit.” She treats, jabbing a finger in Dan’s sore chest. 

“Understand?” She adds, making Dan reply with a short nod not trusting his voice.

“Good.” Leaving the room Dan feels her eyes never leaving Dan’s form, until hearing a click of the door closing and locking him in.

Sighing deeply, he quickly tugs on the two-sizes too large pants, and slips on the overly baggy shirt, carefully tucking it in trying not to create more wrinkles in the shirt.

Dragging himself to the middle of the room, see realizes a mirror on the wall.  _ “was that always there?”  _ Dan asks himself, not really remembering the day before.

Looking up he’s not surprised to see a young boy, with dead eyes and messy brown curled hair, wearing clothes that make him look like he actually has some body mass, but Dan knows that's not true. 

Hearing the door open, his head turns meeting a scowl ridden face, hollow blue eyes silently judging him. 

“It’s time.” She says with a monotone voice, gripping his arm tight but not tight enough to make creases in the new shirt. She drags him out of the white room, making him stumble over his own feet and the sudden action of movement. Looking at the ground he doesn't know where she's dragging him off too, but  _ he  _ does hope that it's someplace where this hell, called  _ Life _ will end, and  _ quick. _

* * *

 

Shifting his weight foot to foot, a raven haired boy patiently waits for his father's arrival. Martyn, his older more  _ ‘taught’  _ brother stands still beside him, giving annoyed glances at the other’s fidgeting form. 

“Can you stop moving? It’s only a bidding.” He asks, still not looking at the younger man.

Phil sighs and tries to keep his body still, but failing at his pent up anxiety makes him hiss back a reply. “How can you be so calm when we're about to go buy another human?” He demands, making his brother’s form turn towards him.

“That’s where you're wrong though Philip! They're not people, their breeded to serve  _ us,  _ without  _ us _ they would just curl up in a ball and die!” He shouts, tired of his brother’s stupid pity.

“Y-You don’t know that! They are their own person, they can think and learn, and speak just like  _ us!  _ They walk on two legs, like  _ us _ ! They  _ feel  _ and  _ love _ , unlike  _ you _ .” Phil hisses, making his brother slightly growl as he lifts the younger man by the collar.

“I think I know a bit more about those  _ things. Phil, _ I’ve owned more than you, you have only owned  _ one  _ and seen  _ it _ in  _ it’s _ natural habitat.” He leans in, warm breath ghosting over the other ear. 

“ _ And I think we all know what happened with  _ **_that_ ** _ one.” _ He hisses, as he drops his younger brother making him stumble back a bit. About to reply, he opens his mouth to close it after hearing a familiar gruff voice yelling from another room.

“Is that fighting I hear?!” Their father shouts, making the two young Lester’s straighten themselves out.

A Tall and thin man, sauntered over to his two sons scanning over them with hawk eyes, his narrow eyes catching on his youngest son's disheveled shirt. “Philip, what were you doing? Your shirt is all rumpled, I swear if Arthur gave you a dirty shirt I’ll-” 

“N-No!” The youngest Lester shouts interrupting, his father’s eyes furrowed in confusion and slight anger.

Phil gulps collecting his words, before answering in a polite manner. “S-Sir, I was a bit frazzled this morning and forgot to tuck in my shirt, it’s entirely my fault.” Phil says slightly lying, he was frazzled this morning and Arthur helped him….His shirt is his brother's fault, but he can’t say that to his father without being called a liar, that’s the crappy thing about being the least favorite son.

The second eldest son coughs before speaking up. “Yes, Father that is what happened.” Martyn says, glancing down at the other. “And the raised voices you heard was me telling Philip to make himself look presentable, due to the place we are going to today.” He adds with his famous charming smile winning over anyone with a low thinking process. 

His father gives him a pleased smile accepting the lie, before turning and giving a frown at his younger son.

“Philip fix yourself up and quick, were almost late.” Their father states.

“Yes sir.” Replies the raven haired boy, quickly stuffing his shirt into his pants. He looks over at his brother lips pulled into a slight smirk, eyes still gleaming with anger of their previous conversation.

“Come along, our driver is waiting for us.” The eldest Lester says, walking towards the front door, followed by Phil. But Before getting far enough he feels a rough tug on his arm making him turn around. 

“ _ Philip _ , don’t you know that the favorite Lester son get’s to sit by father.” His brother teases, bumping him out of the way, Phil follows after his brother. Getting into the car he zones out, the familiar voices of his family being muffled out, he stares out the window trying to imagine himself in another world, trying not to think about  _ his  _ world.

* * *

 

_ “Being dragged room to room is more exhausting than actual walking.”  _ Dan decides, he tries to stand up and actually move his legs, but Mrs. Tollhousen is much too fast and he’s too weak.

After what feels like hours of being dragged around, hearing weird voices, and other mysterious slightly concerning sounds, he get’s shoved in a room filled with other people who look around his age. Legs shaking like a newborn calf, he decides that making yourself sit on the ground is better than falling on your face. Ignoring the other’s gazes he pushes himself into an empty space against a wall, he wraps his arms around his knees burying his head into them. Trying not to think about how  _ afraid  _ he is, he blocks out the world for a moment before feeling a presence in front of him. Slowly looking up he meets a pair of bold green eyes, them being owned to a very curly haired boy looking slightly concerned.

“Are you alright?” The mysterious boy asks, crouching down to be not at intimidating.

Dan hums back a reply, fully looking at the other boy. His curly hair being a much lighter brown than his, his clothes matching Dan’s but with a gray top and light blue pants, looking down farther he realizes that the other does not have shoes on.

Seeing the curled up boy’s eyes furrow together, following the other gaze he looks down and gives a small chuckle. “I threw them at the people who dragged me here.” He answers, in a soft tone his voice matching his appearance.

“I-I didn’t-” Dan starts. “N-never mind, u-um where are we?” He asks, settling that a question will make it less tense.

The mysterious green eyed boy takes a seat next to Dan, still keeping space in between them. 

“I don’t know, but the show is about start.” The boy answers, sighing than looking up at Dan a small smile on his face.

“What’s your name? Mine’s Pj.” Pj asks, reaching a hand out. Dan raises an eyebrow wearily studying the others outreached hand. “I’m not gonna bite, I just want to have a nice chat.” He smiles again.

Dan slowly hands Pj’s hand and gently shakes it. “My name’s Dan.” He says, why lie they're probably not ever gonna see each other again.

“Dan, that’s a nice name it fits you.” Pj complements, giving the other boy another smile making Dan give a small one back.

They talk for a while, getting quiet when an unknown person comes in and drags a kid out. They hear shouts of numbers through the wall, some large some small, but never once a kid comes back their all being sold. That sooths and worries Dan, what happens when he goes on stage and no one bids because they either ran out of money. “ _ Doubt it.”  _ His thoughts laugh.

Or maybe they have what they need and don’t want another slave.  _ “Also doubt it.”  _ His mind's says again.

Maybe he’s just a lost cause, just look at him he’s  _ too  _ skinny, he’s too  _ weak _ , maybe he’s not good  _ looking _ enough, Maybe he-

“Eh, Dan you alright?” Pj asks, eyes furrowed in concern they only met about an hour ago and yet this is the most concern or positive reaction to his existence he’s ever seen and felt his whole life.    

Shaking his head, he mumbles back a small ‘yah’, looking at his fellow companion he realizes that their in the same boat, same  _ future,  _ and yet he’s never seen or heard a negative thing come from Pj.

“Peej, Can I ask you something?” Dan questions. “You just did.” Replies Pj, smirking.

Dan smiles before frowning. “N-no, seriously Pj how are you not afraid? I-I mean what's out that door is our life, our  _ future _ , a-and you’ve been cracking jokes and smiling when  _ kids  _ like us are being  _ sold _ , I-I’m sorry it’s just where the last one’s left and I-I need to know it’s okay to be afraid.” Dan pleads, looking at Pj in the eyes trying to seek some sort of negative emotion.

Pj takes a shaky breath. “Look Dan, I’m not afraid.” He says, as Dan opens his mouth he raises a hand to quiet him. “I’m n-not afraid, I-I’m terrified okay, I  _ want  _ a life not this shit hole. It’s fine to be afraid in fact you can be piss-yourself-afraid and it’ll be fine.” Taking another breath, he feels tears start to build up in his eyes. “W-what I’m saying that Dan, were  _ kids _ barely adults, and yet were being sold as  _ slaves _ to a snobby fuck for whatever hellish reason. Dan it’s fine to be afraid, keep  _ it _ savor  _ it _ because in five or ten even twenty years, you’ll have  _ feelings _ and that something those snob’s will never have.” Pj finishes his speech and gently grabs Dan’s shoulder, Cloudy brown eyes meeting fear riddled green.

“Promise me Dan, you won’t forget to  _ feel _ or  _ love,  _ because Dan it's the thing that keeps us  _ human.”  _ Pj sighs, both their heads turning to the door, as one person grabs Pj away and out the door as he shouts. 

“PROMISE ME DAN! STAY HUMAN!” 

“I Promise.” Dan whispers to himself, tears running down his face.

* * *

 

Moments pass by like years, Dan has stopped crying and feel afraid looking around the once filled room, he’s the last one, he heard minutes ago the a voice shout five thousand pounds. He knows that in seconds he’s the next to be dragged out of the room.

Hearing the door slam open, he feels a hand grip his arm tightly and drag him out of the room.

The grip loosening, lights blinding him, silence then loud overlapping shouts of money, Dan feels overwhelmed wishing to just be back in his shit bed asleep, never to wake up. Zoning out at the imagined feeling of peace, he hears a final bid, silence then a deafening shout of **“SOLD!”**

That’s it he’s an owned being, no longer Dan or Daniel or even Howell. Closing his eyes he feels a rough shove, his feet moving down stairs. Than a surprising soft gentle hand touched him, hoping it was Pj he opens his eyes and instead of meeting bold green he meets a pair of brilliant blue eyes, the opposite of Mrs. Tollhousen. The eyes where filled with such concern, sadness and joy it confused Dan, feeling the gentle hand slowly move to his shoulder, the other boys eyes deepening the longer he looks into them, he hears his  _ owners _ words.

“Hello, I-I’m Phil Lester are you alright? You don’t look too well.” 

_ “Shit a Lester…..Wait! A Lester, b-but I’ve never heard of a Phil?”  _ His mind shouts, but thinking hard, makes his head hurt…..but Dan can’t really feel anything right now, his vision fades to black, Hearing a worried shout of his name coming from his owners lips.

_ “Hmm, a  _ **_Lester_ ** _ caring about a slave. I must've died of exhaustion and sent to heaven, because everyone knows that  _ **_Lester’s_ ** _ don’t care about their slaves and especially  _ **_me_ ** _.”  _ His last thoughts of consciousness joke, Dan welcoming the incoming darkness.   __ ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOooooooooo, *rubs hands together* its just getting started! Please don't forget to R&R.
> 
> P.S: This probably has to be one of my favorite things that I have ever written and I'm super glad that you guys are enjoying reading this I'll try to update sometimes during the week, have a great Day! <3


	5. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First words between the owner and his serf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda shit, but otherwise I'm glad I'm on time to update!
> 
> Warnings: swearing
> 
> Notes: I do not own Dan and or Phil, this story is strictly fiction.

Treading back and forth, the raven haired boy nervously chews his lip. Eye’s darting towards the unconscious cocoa-color haired boy past out on his bedroom floor.

 

( _ Half an hour ago)  _

 

“Daniel?” Phil exclaimed, catching the younger boy in his arm before he collapses on the floor injuring himself more than he already is. Ignoring the looks of confusion and slight disgust, from his fellow buyers.

 

“Philip! What are you doing? You're causing a scene!” Phil’s father hisses, a harsh grip pulling him up letting the passed out boy fall onto the floor. 

 

_ “Why is that Lester, touching that  _ **_thing_ ** _?”  _ A man’s gruff voice cuts in, voice laced in disgust.

 

_ “Is that a  _ **_Lester_ ** _ ….showing concern for a  _ **_slave_ ** _?”  _ Another yet younger voice hisses.

 

_ “That  _ **_slave_ ** _ is trash why would  _ **_they_ ** _ buy such  _ **_filth_ ** _?”  _ Voice mumble around the ebony haired boy, some shocked, some disgusted, some even laughing at him. Despite his embarrassment,  Phil opens his mouth to speak up only to be interrupted by his father’s shouting.

 

“Bring that  _ thing _ , that my  _ stupid  _ son bought to the car. We're leaving!” Order’s Phil’s father, harsh grip pulling him away from the unconscious boy and out the front entrance, feeling his cheeks inflame in shame he stops his attempts at pulling away and obediently follows his enraged father back to their car.

 

After minutes of tense silence and dirty looks from his brother they arrive home, Seeing two other serf’s carry the small brunette upstairs. He tries to follow only to be dragged to the kitchen by his father, eyes glazed over in anger, he watches as the elder Lester closes the door and locks it.

 

Phil gulps.

 

The older in the room takes a deep breath then releases a roar of questions erupts from his lips.

“PHILIP MICHAEL LESTER! WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU SPEND THAT AMOUNT OF MONEY ON THAT  **FILTH** ! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHAME YOU HAVE BROUGHT TO THIS FAMILY?!?!” His father booms, face tomato red spit flying everywhere out of his mouth.

 

Phil winces at the loud shouting in his face, he feels like he deserves it, he did spend a lot of money, and he did full on grabbed an “ _ unclean”  _ serf. But the boy with brown hair with dead equally brown eyes struck a chord in him. He opens and closes like a fish out of water, trying to spit out his words.

 

His Father takes a breath, while running a hand through gelled hair, fixing himself to look somewhat presentable, feeling he got his point across he turns to leave but before he speaks one last time. 

“Philip, you are to go straight to your room also you are not allowed to join us for dinner tonight, but I will get Arthur to bring you some food.”

 

Phil slowly nods.

 

“Phil, do you understand?” His father hisses. “Yes, I-I understand Sir.” Phil quickly responds.

 

“Great, now hurry up to your room, hopefully your  _ thing  _ will be cleaned by now.” He father instructs, leaving the room without another word or glance at his son.

 

Phil sighs, thinking on how this is the most time his father has spoken to him in weeks.

 

_ (Now)  _

 

Sitting down on his bed, he rubs the palms of his hands into his eyes trying to wake himself up. The time he should've been asleep at he was pacing back and forth around his room, now the time he lost worrying was coming back at him in waves of sleepiness.

 

“Are you gonna wake up anytime soon?” He asks the sleeping form, lying on the floor of his room looking rather uncomfortable. Phil bites his lip and quickly grabs a pillow off his bed, carefully trying not to wake the other he puts the pillow under the younger boys head.

 

The younger boys form moves slightly smashing his face into the pillow, The other boy smiles softly sitting himself down crossing his legs drumming his fingers across his knees. Sighing he looks down at the other boy watching him inhale and exhale breaths short and pretty unhealthy looking, frowning he realises that this  _ boy  _ this somewhat younger than him, brown haired doe eyed  _ boy _ is his own, Phil shakely exhales realizing that this other human being is  _ his _ ….he owns another human.

 

_ “I should've listened to my father and stopped bidding, now I’m stuck with the guilt of my own  _ **_selfishness_ ** _ that I bought another  _ **_being_ ** _ thinking I could fix him, maybe save him…...but now that I’m thinking I just took away more of his freedom and degraded him even more…..”  _ Phil’s thinks shoving his hands into his eyes, his thoughts and loss of sleep and a grumbling hungry stomach making his head swirl around like a storm.

 

Until he looks up from his hands after hearing a little grunt, watching as the bright caramel eyes of the other boy slowly opening showing a passageway of a world of emotions, fear, confusion, and something that could resemble happiness…..And then there's nothing, as like the boy shut himself down closing the door never letting anything past…….Phil wants to open that door.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Feeling a fluffy warm thing hug his face he hums, before feeling a cold grip on his leg giving him goosebumps across his whole body. Grunting, he tentatively opens his eyes them meeting a dim light with a blueish tint. Looking around he sees an unknown room, not waking up on his dense pillow but yet a plushy soft white pillow, he’s afraid and confused.

 

Eyes continue to wander until they meet an unknown, but familiar man with comforting bright blue eyes…...Wait.

 

Recoiling, he quickly sits up his panic overpowering his wave of dizziness. 

_ “Shit, Shit, Shit, that’s the  _ **_Lester_ ** _ that bought me.”  _ Dan’s mind shouts, slightly freaking out.

 

Feeling the cold on his leg again, he looks down finding a metal chain around his ankle attached to the wall, he lightly tugs on it his panic rising. Looking up he silently asks the blue eyed Lester boy, why’s he attached to the wall.

 

In response the ebony haired Lester gives him a sorrowful expression, before simply saying.

“I-I don’t have the key.” The boy mumbles, looking slightly guilty.

 

The other boy scoots closer, making Dan push himself into the corner nothing more than a small ball. The raven haired boy moved back eyes flashing with an expression Dan didn’t recognize, the Lester holds his hands out flat showing that he’s in no danger.

 

Dan’s eyes flicker to the others hands to their owners face, little by little he uncurls from himself. Not wanting to look at the others face he picks at the hem of his shirt, and as he thinks back to the night before he realizes that he’s not wearing the dress shirt or pants, but a baggy long sleeve, and an old ragged pair of jeans. But the thought of someone seeing him naked or even the Lester, and changing him into another pair of clothes while unconscious…It sends him into another fit of panic.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Holding out his hands, Phil watches as the boy’s calm demeanor changes into another panic attack.

 

“H-Hey what’s wrong?” Phil speaks, mentally slapping himself if he was in  _ this _ position he'd be crying.

 

Taking a deep breath he tries again. “H-hey look Dan, l-look at me please.” Phil pleads, flattening his hands out more.

 

The panicking boy looks up, his breathing very unstable, worried that he’s gonna pass out again Phil, tries to calm the other boy.

 

“Alright thank you, D-Dan can you match my breathing? In…...Out……..In……..Out.” Phil speaks quietly, showing Dan how to breath slowly. Watching Dan copy his actions, puts a smile on Phil’s face. “Great Job, now keep doing that.” Phil says.

 

He feels Dan’s eyes, staring at him mouth moving like he wants to say something, Phil waits but then remembers that Dan was taught not to speak unless addressed too by their owner.

“You can speak if you want.” Phil smiles softly, trying not to scare the younger man.

 

“H-How do you k-know my n-name?” Was the first words out of the other mouth, the words almost sounding like a plea than an actual question.

 

“I asked the bidder, when I paid for y-, I-I mean when I have him the money I owed him.” Phil says, drumming his fingers against his leg.

 

The boy chews on his lip anxiously, wanting to ask another question. Phil gives the permission with a nod.

 

“H-How much d-did you pay for m-me?” He asks, Phil was slightly taken back by the sudden question.

 

Phil swallows and answers. “U-um I think a-around nine thousand pounds?” Phil replies slightly guilty, phrasing more like a question than a known answer. 

 

“ _ Why? _ ” Dan asks, truly confused on why someone especially a  _ Lester,  _ would buy someone with that amount of money. Hell, Pj was in better condition than him and sold for five thousand. Dan looked up to see the Lester face, expecting to find an anger in the blue eyes but instead found nothing but confusion and sorrow in the others eyes.

 

Hitting himself in the head he tries to rephrase his words. “I-I mean P-, t-the boy before me only sold for five thousand, why would you spend so much on a  _ Slave? _ ” Dan refrains himself of saying Pj’s name to the Lester. 

 

Phil cringes at the word  _ ‘slave’  _ or  _ ‘thing’,  _ because in reality Dan and the other serf’s are more human than the rest of us.

 

“Dan, don’t call yourself that, I-I mean you can if you want too but would you prefer being called ‘serf’?” Phil offers, slightly smiling at the other boys confused expression.

 

“It means the same thing don’t it?” Dan points out, playing with his hands in his lap.

 

“W-well yes, but it sounds a bit nicer yeah?” Phil mused, smiling at Dan followed by a long awkward silence.

 

“ _ W-why _ are you being s-so nice?” Dan asks feeling very confused, he was taught that his ‘ _ master’  _ or  _ ‘owner’  _ is a unforgiving evil person, who only chats when they have too, or when they need something from them, whatever that may be.

 

Taken back, Phil’s smile falters for less than a second before responding. “Because I want to.” He says.

 

“T-that’s it! W-what do you mean ‘you want too?’ I-I don’t understand!” Dan shouts, after realizing what he did he mentally berated himself. “I-I didn’t mean to y-yell, S-sir.” Dan apologises voice wavering in octaves.

 

Realizing that Dan’s not the verge of another break-down, he pushes away the sick feeling of being called Sir, and speaks gently to the other boy.

 

“Look call me Phil, not sir.” Phil informed. “Dan I’m not mad or angry at you, I can’t even imagine what your feeling right now, but I-I’m being nice because I like to be nice I don’t care if you are a underclassman, or even  _ my _ serf for god’s sake I’m not gonna treat you like your  _ filth _ , because how I see it is that we are all people, free or not, rich or poor, sad or happy. We are all people, and guess I was just raised to see the world like that.” Phil gives a light chuckle, looking at Dan in the eyes, finding out that the door opened again, making his smile grow wider.

 

“I-I don’t know what to say, b-but thank you Le-, P-Phil.” Dan thanks, correcting himself before he fails. 

 

Hearing a sudden knock at the door, it makes Dan jump and Phil calmly turns his head.

 

“Enter!” Phil yells out, granting the person behind the door access inside.

 

“Philip, I got you some foo-.” Arthur stops mid-sentence eyes looking at the unfamiliar, slightly scared cocoa-haired boy then back to Phil, He smiles big and bright as he walks in. “Oh, hello! I’m Arthur, Sir Lester’s serf, I brought Phil some food, I-I didn’t know you were in here.” He says setting the tray on a nearby table.

 

Dan looks back to Arthur and the warm fresh food, the very smell making him salivate. 

Phil gives Arthur a big grin, as he stands up and grabs the tray. “It’s alright i’ll share.” Phil compromises.

 

Dan silently tells Phil that he’s fine, but Phil throws a fake glare and splits half the proportion in half. 

 

“Thank’s Arthur, This is Dan our newest serf.” Phil smiles.

 

_ “Maybe this is why I haven’t heard of a  _ **_Phil Lester_ ** _ , the Lesters have a known reputation of being a, rude, overly snobby family, and Phil’s the exact opposite, and with a family having a long list of missing and or dead sla- serf’s…..Or maybe this is just an act, I can’t be too trusting…..I mean this is the first day of many let's see how many it takes to see  _ **_Phil’s_ ** _ true colors.”  _ Dan silently thinks to himself, taking a small bite of his food.

  
__ __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9000 pounds equals about 12,000 dollars in us currency.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed see you next time!


	6. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan promises himself not to let himself get hurt by trusting Phil, hurtful words might break that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, due to finals! I'm glad to be back Enjoy!!!
> 
> Warning!: Cussing/self-hate/hurtful words/mentions of slavery
> 
> Extra: I do not own Dan and or Phil they are their own people, plus this story is fictional and the actions of these people/characters are nothing like who they are in real life.

Picking up dirty clothes that are littered around the youngest Lester’s room, the sound of chains clinking at every other step of the young brunette serf, creates a tense silence. Tossing the clothes into a hamper, scuttling back across the room the serf named Dan crosses off another day on a nearby calendar. 

Leaning his body against the wall exhaling a deep sigh, he looks back at the calendar.  _ Seven days  _ of bold red x’s mock him, it’s been a whole week that he’s been there stuck in a large yet claustrophobic room, the chain on his leg only reaching everywhere in the Lester’s room but the door.

Sinking to the ground Dan wishes for some sort of company. Arthur’s pretty kind and wise, and is in the same boat as him...but he’s probably busy with his work, and Dan doesn't want to create any trouble for the older serf. Phil’s nice but….he’s  _ Phil _ his owner, the slightly older ebony haired boy could make Dan do whatever he pleases. Still not trusting the Lester he holds his tongue whenever he gets spoken too.

Since Dan ‘arrived’ Phil has treated him with such kindness, yet he believes that this is all a sham ,a  _ pseudo _ just to break him faster by gaining his trust than destroying it and him in the process. Playing with the chain he tries to pass the time, looking at the clock he internally screams it’s around the time where Arthur comes in and tries to get the younger to eat some food, It’s not that Dan doesn't want to eat it’s just he doesn't  _ trust _ it.

Hearing a patterned knock he grunts as he stands up, patting himself down he mumbles a quiet ‘open.’ Dan’s eyes widen as he is surprised to see a joyful black fringed Lester, than the short elder serf. Walking into the room Phil sets down the others food on his dresser.

“Good afternoon Dan! Sorry if you were expecting Arthur, but I have a surprise for you~” Phil sings, a wide smile plastered on his face.

Put off by the other tone, he puts on a fake smile and replies. “A-and what is that,  _ Phil _ .” Dan hates calling the other by his name, every time an ghost feeling of a slap stings the side of his face. 

Taking a step closer to Dan, Phil pulls out a small object from his pocket shoving it into the others hands. Earning a confused glance from the dark hazel eyed boy, he chuckles and points towards the chain.

“T-this is for t-that?” Dan asks.  _ “No, it can’t be this easy to loose the chain this has to have a catch, be careful.”  _ Dan mind warns him.

Seeing the other hesitation he gently takes back the key, and squats down grabbing the lock from the boys ankle and unlocks it, making the chain cuff fall off. Watching the others jaw drop Phil laughs giving the brunette boy a soft smile. 

“W-what?” Dan questions, dropping to the ground rubbing at the irritated red ring around his ankle. Looking up he looks into the others eyes looking for any menace, seeing none it sends him into a pit of confusion.

“I talked to my father about giving you some more freedom around the house and he begrudgingly said yes.” Phil answers, shifting his weight to his toes and heels rocking back in forth, not liking the awkward silence.

Eyes darting towards his newly freed ankle and Phil, blinking fast he thinks up a response.

“W-wh-, I-I mean t-thank you.” Dan thanks, standing up eyes now avoiding eye contact.

“No problem now if you can, may you please take my hamper to the laundry room?” Phil says, not quite demanding the other to do it, but saying it as a request.

_ “Like you  _ **_have_ ** _ a choice.”  _ Dan's minds snickers.

“Y-yes of course!” Dan replies, slightly muddled by how Phil ordered him. Grabbing the hamper he darts out the door not realizing where the laundry room is. 

Laughing quietly, Phil walks past the younger boy stopping in front of him. “If you go down the stairs twice then take a left, than go into the door to your right.” Phil says.

“T-thanks again si-,  _ P-Phil _ .” Dan mumbles, dashing past the Lester and follows the others directions, hearing the older boy chuckle he walks faster to the room. 

“ _ Why is he always chuckling?”  _ Dan asks himself, going down the last flight of stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting near the running dryer, Dan counts the tiles on the floor trying to pass the time.

“Well this is eventful.” Dan says to the empty room, listening to the quiet hum of the machine. Sighing he absentmindedly rubs the irritated part of his leg.

Spooked by the loud buzz of the machine going off, He stands up grabbing a nearby laundry basket loading the clothes into it. Closing the lid with his foot, he slowly walks out of the room and back to Phil’s.

Nearing the room he hears shouting from the inside, not wanting to interrupted he sets down the clothes and stands by patently.

Dan doesn't want to eavesdrop, but after hearing his name being yelled out by a familiar voice it's hard not to overhear.

_ “Philip! Did you name that  _ **_thing_ ** _?”  _ A furious unknown voice booms. Hearing a slight pause followed by muffled rugged breathing, Dan’s heart starts beating faster.

“ _ No!  _ **_He_ ** _ already had a name, so I call  _ **_him_ ** _ by  _ **_his_ ** _ name!”  _ Phil says, voice getting louder and louder.

_ “For fucks sakes Phil!  _ **_It’s_ ** _ barely a person! In fact yours is  _ **_barely_ ** _ a fucking  _ **_slave!_ ** _ ”  _ The other voices hisses. 

“ _ Y-you stupid, insensitive, hell spawn, How dare you say that about  _ **_Dan,_ ** _ my  _ **_own_ ** _ fucking ser-.”  _ A loud slap of flesh harshly clashing against flesh, followed by a short surprised yelp continued by a tense silence.

Sliding down onto the floor, eyes to the brim with tears Dan hears the last bit of the conversation.  _ “If you say serf,  _ **_or_ ** _ if I ever hear you call the trash  _ **_you_ ** _ bought by it’s so called  _ **_name_ ** _ , I will  _ **_not_ ** _ hesitate to tell father."   _ The voice threatens, almost growling every word.

Not having the time to get up, the owner of the unfamiliar threatening voice walks out of Phil’s room, slamming the door shut the other voice slightly trips over Dan’s small figure.

Shooting a disgusted look in the younger's face he hisses back at Dan.

“Phlip made  _ mistake  _ buying _ you _ , a  _ weak _ ,  idiotic boy who can't even be who we was  _ born to be _ , you're so  _ pathetic _ you don't   _ deserve _ the right to be called a  _ slave _ .” The wicked voice says, a slight smirk on the others face, walking away down the stairs gives one last glance, familiar yet dark blue eyes filled of disgust, anger, and annoyance.

Shakily standing up, Dan grabs the forgotten basket looking down he knocks on the door. Not bothering to look up as he hears the door open, he steps in and sets down the clothes on Phil’s bed and begins to fold them.

Hands being too shaky, all his folds are all uneven and messy, mentally screaming at the tears threatening to fall. 

_ ‘You don't get the  _ **_right_ ** _ to be a  _ **_slave_ ** _ , you're a  _ **_mistake_ ** _ , a  _ **_burden_ ** _ , look your crying over something so small, god you are so  _ **_weak!’_ **

Dan's thoughts shout, a tight feeling of something being wrapped around his brain, pollutes his mind his hands start to shake harder, heart beating faster, his throat and chest contracting making it harder to breath correctly.

**_Weak_ **

**_Pathetic_ **

**_Stupid_ **

**_Burden_ **

**_Mistake_ **

**_Disgusting_ **

**_Awful_ **

Dan's mind repeats over and over like a mantra. Feeling like the world is crushing him, his clothing suffocates him, everything that touches him hurts…..Except for a warm soft feeling ghosts over his overly sensitive skin, feeling a beat from the warm touch Dan tries to match the other beating.

Phil wraps his arms around the trembling younger boy, rubbing the others back in a soothing, comforting way trying to calm the cocoa-haired boy.

After what feels like hours, Dan's finally calmed down he looks up after what feels like forever, he meets the total opposite of blue from earlier. Bold blue eyes filled with concern, sadness, and pity.

Three things Dan never wants to see again  in the others big beautiful blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! See you next time!


	7. I’m sorry that you're here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >;) We get to see a little into Phil's Past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating late and a short chapter, I had a very busy weekend! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Cursing/Self-hate/Mention of suicide/Angst
> 
> Note: I do not own Dan and or Phil, this story is fiction. Phil’s family in this is extremely fictional they do not act like or are anything like who they are in real life.

Cradling the frame of the smaller boy’s shaken body in his lap, Phil tries his best at comforting the other. Having a past with people with panic attacks he knows what to say and not what to say.

Looking down at the coca-haired boy in his arms, tear tracks gleaming down the boy’s cheeks, lips chapped and flaked with dry blood from him biting his lips to hard, attempting at muffling his sobs.

Phil stares at the others form. An old memory floating to the surface in his mind.

 

* * *

 

_ (Two Years Ago) _

_ “H-hey what's w-wrong?” Phil questions watching a cowering figure sob on his floor, screaming at the top of their lungs. _

“ _ I-It’s just me P-Phil…..You're okay, nothing's wrong” Phil says, stepping closer to the other form, hearing Phil take a step the figure screams louder. _

_ Stepping back the worried ebony haired boy distances himself from the other. Crouching down Phil tries to make himself look less threatening, he speaks up again his voice barely above a whisper. _

_ “C-can you look a-at me? I-I’m not going to hurt you, I would  _ **_never_ ** _ hurt you.” Phil says, a soft smile on his lips. _

_ Silently agreeing the other form looks at the other, eyes red and puffy from crying. “D-do you need anything from me? Water? Food? A hug?” Phil offers, scooting closer. _

_ The other form replies in a short nod. Almost jumping into Phil’s arms crying harder than before into his shoulder, loud sobs shatter Phil’s heart. Hearing the familiar stomps of his father's shoes up the stairs, Phil grabs the other forms shoulders pulling the other off. _

_ “L-Look you need to be quiet, M-my father hates it when serf’s cry.” Phil explains, slightly panicking. _

_ Hearing that brings a loud broken whimper from the other, tears still freely flowing down their cheeks. Phil winces at the loud crack of his bedroom door hitting his wall. _

_ Feeling the others being taken from his arms, Phil’s stuck frozen as he hears terrified shrieks and ignored pleas from his serf being dragged out of his room. _

_ “He’s  _ **_broken_ ** _ , we will get you a replacement soon.” The familiar emotionless voice of his father speaks up leaving the room, high pitched screams fading down the hall. _

_ Feeling the numbness wear-off, Phil crawls into his bed softly sobbing into his pillow soaking it in his tears, as he waits for his serf to return. _

_ That was the last time Phil ever saw  _ **_his_ ** _ serf. _

_ (Now) _

* * *

 

Hearing the muffled sobs turn into quiet whimpers, Phil gently rubs the cocoa-haired boy’s back.

Feeling the other’s body start to wriggle around, Phil silently complies as he softly unwraps himself from the calmed down boy. Watching the hazel eyes lock onto his, both watching the emotions running through each other's eyes.

Avoiding the Lester’s bold blue eyes, Dan quickly looks away. Distancing himself he moves back, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Are you okay now?” Phil softly asks, as Dan feels the raven haired boy’s gaze burns a hole through him.

“Y-y-yes s-sorry.” Dan stutters, arms tightening around himself. 

“Why are you sorry?” Phil questioned, raising his brow. Seeing the other’s hazel orbs look up at his face, he finally realizes how sore his cheek feels putting his hand over the side of his face we gives a side smile in response.

“This isn’t your fault, It’s Martyn’s.” Phil grits out, memories of their past conversation fills him with his previous anger.

“I-I-It Is, I’m s-such a f-fuck up I-I can’t e-even be w-who I-I was raised t-to be.” Dan whimpers, ignoring the Lester’s huffs of protests he continues. “I-I’m just a b-burden okay, I’m s-s-sorry that I-I’m not w-what you e-expected when y-you bought m-me, I d-don’t deserve t-t-to be called by m-my name, especially b-by you!” Dan argues, tears starting to build up again.

“Da-”

“No! A-alright your b-brother is right a-about me! Y-you n-need to understand t-t-that I am and w-was a waste of y-your money!” Dan hisses, his raised voice causes Phil to breath a little faster.

“D-Dan!” Phil shouts, stopping Dan from his rambling. “You need to be more quiet,  _ Please _ .” Phil pleas, fearing for Dan while he tunes his ears for the menacing stomping of his father's shoes up the stairs.

“W-Why?” Dan questions, not understanding the sudden fear in the ebony-haired Lester’s blue eyes.

“ _ Please  _ just listen to me, I-If my father o-or my brother hears you I will never get to see you again.” Phil says, his eyes silently pleading his serf.

Backing down, Dan sighs letting his tear fall down his face. “I-I-I’m sorry for shouting at you, I-I’m so s-sorry for being so pathetic, y-you deserve better t-than m-m-me.” Dan mumbles.

Frowning, Phil shakes his head at the boy. “No,  _ you _ deserve better than  _ me _ .” 

Head snapping up at Phil’s words, Dan stares at the youngest Lester him baffled unable to speak up and disagree at the other’s words.

Seeing that Phil gained the other’s attention, he softly chuckles. “L-Look I’ve only owned one other serf, a-and my father took him away never to be seen again.” Phil says, voice slightly cracking at the very thought. “M-my father acted like _ he _ never existed after that, my brother on the other hand reminded me what a failure I am whenever he gets the chance.” Sighing Phil looks at the wall lost in his own thoughts.

Chewing his lip, Dan fumbles with his hands. “D-Did you ever figure o-out what h-happened to him?” Dan softly asks.

“Hmmm? Oh, yah I guess Martyn told me.” Phil hums, still slightly in his own world.

“W-What happened? I-If you don’t mind me asking.” Dan asks, watching the other blue orbs of eyes showing a storm of emotions.

“He killed himself.” Phil state's, tone flat blank of emotion. 

“Oh.” That was all Dan could say.

Taking a deep breath Phil sighs loudly, shaking his head he wipes his eyes with the palm of his hands. He turns to Dan a sad smile on his face. “All I want to say is that I’m sorry that you're here.” The raven-haired Lester apologizes. 

“I’m sorry too.” The cocoa-haired serf replies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS: The next chapter is ALL Fluff!
> 
> Hope you guys liked this! Don't forget to R&R.


	8. You don't know about Muse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse + Somewhat bonding

_ (Time skip of two weeks _ )

  
  


Rummaging around his room, Phil digs through old drawers looking for something to show Dan.

 

Furrowing his eyes, Dan looks at the ebony haired Lester watching him as he practically throws all his belongings on the floor. Rolling his eyes at the mess that's building in size, Dan thinks to himself that  Phil’s probably doing this on purpose. Even though Dan has lost his fear towards Phil, And Phil has gained some of Dan’s trust. Their only  _ slightly _ on the same page.

 

“What are you looking for?” Dan questions, walking up behind Phil.

 

Grunting as he closes another drawer, Phil opens the next one. “I’m looking for my Muse album.” He replies, not turning to look at Dan.

 

“What?” 

 

“My  _ Muse  _ album, I think I misplaced it somewhere.” He huffs, closing yet another empty drawer.

 

Wanting to help Phil, and his future self with this growing mess. Dan starts to help the other out.

“What does it look like?”  Phil hums at the cocoa-haired boy’s question.

 

“The album cover has a yellow-ish orange color too it, with Y-shaped posts on it.” The raven haired boy explained, opening another drawer full of miscellaneous junk.

 

Picturing the cover, he thinks back to a thing that looked similar to the thing that Phil described to him, that he picked up and put away about a week ago.

“I think I know where that is.” He notified.

 

Stopping in his track he slams the most recent drawer and strided towards his serf.

“What Where!?” Phil exclaims.

 

Moving over to Phil’s bookshelf, he pulls out a object that was the thing Phil was searching for.

“Is this it? I-I mean it looks exactly what you said it would be.” Dan spoke up, holding up the album for the other to grab.

 

Seeing that the Lester looked at him to the held up album, with a look of confusion and slight frustration. Dan gulped worried that he was in trouble.

 

“How did you know it was there?” Phil asks, his tone reminding Dan of someone back at his old ‘ _ home’. _

 

Gulping. Dan takes a shaky breath before speaking afraid that Phil will finally break and hurt him, over  _ his _ album…..he’s gotten hurt for even dumber reasons.

“L-last week w-when I was cleaning I-I picked it up, not knowing what it was.” He spits out, eyes glued to his feet.

 

Taking the album out of Dan’s hand, watching as his sudden action makes him flinch slightly.

Seeing that the other brunette boy was shaking like a leaf and his previous sentence was full of stutters. Phil realises that that his angry tone, and frustrated expression made the other boy think that he was in trouble. Quickly changing his negative expression into a more positive one, he smiles at the slightly cowering frame in front of him.

 

“Oh, Hey.” The sudden kind voice from the Lester, makes Dan lookup meeting worried not angry blue. “Look you're not in trouble I’m not gonna hurt you. You put this in a better spot than I would have put it in. So thanks.” Phil explains and thanks the younger boy.

 

Releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, he checks the other for any trace of lying.

Not finding any he feels his cheeks warm up at the embarrassment of his unneeded fear of the other he looks that down at his feet.

 

“Look since my father and Martyn are out, how about we listen to some music and blast it as loud as we can?” Phil proposed. Wanting Dan to feel more safe and comfortable around him.

 

Confused by the invitation from Phil, Dan slowly looks up past his fringe. 

 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want too.” Phil rushes out, himself becoming flustered. Not wanting to force the other to hang-out with him just because he told the other to do so.

 

Wanting to know what so important about the album, but still put-off by Phil’s suggestion.

Dan sucks it up and mumbles a response of ‘okay’. As he watches the older black fringed boys eyes light up.

 

Excited, Phil walks over to his old school CD player and opens the hatch on the side. Putting the disc inside he closes the hatch and presses play. Flopping onto his Bed, Phil waits for the beginning of the song to start.

 

Dan watches Phil as he plays the CD, not knowing what to do or too expect. Dan sits himself down on the floor, listening as the instruments and vocals start to kick in.

  
  


**_Birds flying high you know how i feel_ **

 

**_Sun in the sky you know how i feel_ **

 

**_Reeds drifting on by you know how i feel_ **

 

**_It's a new dawn it's a new day it's a new life for me_ **

 

**_and i'm feeling good._ **

 

Seeing that Phil’s eyes are closed as he zones out to the music. Dan sits silently listening to the lyrics, his own thoughts and instrumentals start to fade out leaving only the vocals.

  
  


**_Fish in the sea you know how i feel_ **

 

**_River runnin free you know how i feel_ **

****

**_Blossom in the tree you know how i feel_ **

 

**_It's a new dawn it's a new day it's a new life for me_ **

**And i'm feeling good.**

 

**_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what i mean, don't you know_ **

 

**_Butterflies are all having fun you know what i mean_ **

****

**_Sleep in peace when the day is done_ **

 

**_And this old world is a new world and a bold world for me._ **

 

Hearing  _ every line _ ,  _ every word. _ Dan starts to lose parts of himself, he starts to forget  _ who  _ he is. He forgets  _ where _ he is at, Dan tries to forget his  _ past _ . But somethings can’t be forgotten.

Falling deeper into the lyrics he zones out again.

  
  


**_Stars when you shine you know how i feel_ **

****

**_Scent of the pine you know how i feel_ **

**_Yeah freedom is mine_ **

****

**_And you know how i feel it's a new dawn it's a new day it's a new life for me_ **

**_And i'm feeling good._ **

 

Hearing that the song is over, Phil smiles as he opens his eyes. Slowly sitting up he looks around for Dan, seeing him sitting on the floor he quietly giggles.

“Hey, Dan do you want to sit up here with me?” The raven haired Lester offers, patting down on a spot on his bed.

 

Not getting a response, Phil sees how still the other boy is. “Dan, you there?” Phil teases, trying to cover his concern.

 

Not getting even a grunt of acknowledgement from the cocoa-haired serf, Phil slides off his bed and moves to sit in front of the too still form of Dan. 

 

Eyes widening. Phil sees that the Dan’s not-blinking eyes are beet red and puffy, tears silently flowing down his cheeks. Frozen and unresponsive to Phil’s voice, Phil tentatively reaches out and gently grabs Dan’s shoulder, softly shaking him Phil tries to get the younger boy to snap back into reality. 

 

“D-Dan snap out of it, come on you're starting to scare me.” Phil urged, still softly grabbing his shoulder.

 

Feeling a soft warm grip on his arm, Dan tries to shake off the unusual comforting touch. 

 

Seeing some sort of movement from the slightly comatose brunette, Phil tries to get Dan’s attention. “Hey Danny, come on everything's good you’re fine.” Phil coos, trying to persuade the other to come back into the real world.

 

Hearing a voice Dan tries to follow the sound. Meeting a familiar natural lighting, and seeing the familiar blue eyes of Phil. Dan grunts confused of what happened to him.

 

Witnessing Dan’s eyes brighten with some life, Phil wipes off the others still wet tear tracks on his face. Seeing Dan’s brows furrow in confusion, he lightly laughs.

 

“Welcome back.” He grins.

 

“W-What happened to m-me?” Dan asks, wiping the remaining tears of his face.

 

“How about we sit on the bed? The floor is starting to hurt my bottom.” Phil suggests, rubbing his lower back to prove his point.

 

“U-um yah o-okay?” Dan replies, his response more of a question that an answer.

 

Getting up. Phil reaches his hand out to Dan, silently asking him if he need help getting up.

 

Looking at the other hand in suspicion, he sheepishly grabs Phil’s hand accepting the help.

Watching as Dan fumbles with his probably asleep feet, Phil smiles to himself. Letting the other sit himself on his bed, looking slightly at unease. Phil goes to turn off the music, it can wait.

 

_ “Wait!” _

 

Apparently it can not.

 

Looking at the  _ now _ embarrassed serf, Phil’s hand hovers over the off button. 

 

“C-Can you please l-leave it on?” Dan asks, messing with the hem of his shirt.

 

Nodding. Phil moves his hand away and walks back over to his bed, not flopping on top of it like last time. Phil sits on the other side of Dan, wanting to give the other space.

 

“Sorry I just like the music.” Dan apologizes, feeling guilty about shouting.

 

“Don’t worry it’s fine, I like it too.” Phil smiles kindly at the other. “Do you know what just happened?” Dan asks, not really remembering anything but the unforgettable feeling of his ‘ _ experience’. _

 

Chuckling Phil looks over at the CD player. “I think you just got a _ little  _ into the music.” Phil answers, pinching his fingers together as the word ‘ _ little _ ’.

 

“I guess.” 

 

“Muse, does that to a lot of people.” Phil reassured, looking away from Dan. 

 

_ “Muse?”  _ Dan questions.

 

Wiping his head back around. Phil looks at the cocoa-haired boy, his eyes wide in confusion.

“You don’t know about Muse?” Phil asks, earning a nod from the other boy. His eyes grow wider in disbelief.

 

“U-um yah, Is that what we're listening too?” Dan guesses.

 

“Yep.” Phil grins like a child, his tongue slightly sticking out between his teeth. “And this is my favorite album by them, that you helped me find is called ‘ _ Origin of Symmetry’,  _ the song that I think made you basically become comatose is called ‘ _ Feeling Good’ _ . Do you have any idea why you spaced out and started crying?” Phil asked, smile disappearing into a concerned frown.

 

Feeling like he’s being put on spot, Dan thinks back to the song. “I think it was the lyrics?”

 

“Which one’s?” Phil asks, wanting to know what triggered his to become so unresponsive and emotional.

 

“I think it was the line  _ a new dawn it's a new day it's a new life for me and i'm feeling good.”  _ Dan admitted. “B-But the whole damn song I-It just made me forget  _ who  _ and  _ where  _ I am and was.” He continues. “I’ve never felt like anything like it before….I loved it.” Dan adds, looking directly into Phil’s eyes.

 

Phil realises that Dan’s the hazel brown orbs are looking into his. His eyes pleading, hopeful and glazed over in awe. “Do you want to listen to more Muse?” Phil asks.

 

“Sure.”

 

Not trying to think how close he is to Phil, Dan zones out to the music wanting the same feeling from before to come back.

 

‘ _ Tomorrow's a new dawn, a new day and it’s a new life and  _ **_i’m_ ** _ gonna feel good.’  _ Dan thoughts whisper as he closes his eyes, spacing out the sound of his new favorite thing.      __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE YOU NEXT TIME


	9. You're so stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has a nightmare, Phil's sorta a wreak internally. The both of them just want to change the world for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez, I haven't updated this in life two week, damn....well here you go! Have Fun.   
> (Also I'm on summer break for now...so I might update sooner than normal (; )
> 
> Warnings: Flashbacks to child abuse/ self-hate/ angst 
> 
> Note: I do not own Dan and or Phil, this story is fiction. Phil’s family in this is extremely fictional they do not act like or are anything like who they are in real life.

_ (Eight years previous) _

_ “You dirty little thief! Come out here and face me, instead of hiding like the pathetic coward that you are!” _

_ Hiding under his bed, a small terror-ridden cocoa-haired boy lies down on his stomach. Hand shoved in his mouth to smother his sobs. _

_ “I know you're hiding in here, if you come out now you're punishment won’t be  _ **_as_ ** _ bad~” _

_ A hauntly gruff voice sings. _

_ Accidently letting out a whimper at the terrifying large women's threat. The boy holds his breath biting his lip until its to the point of bleeding. _

_ Silence. Except for the loud frantic beating of the young boys heart drumming in his ears. To the boy it seemed like the women disappeared, like she's off and died without a sound nor symbol. _

_ Grinning sinisterly, rows of shifted bright yellow teeth gleaming in what light that was in the small room. Slowly and impossibly quietly the large woman makes her way over to the bed where the whimper was made. _

_ Feeling more tears drip down his face, meeting down at his chin mixing with the blood from his lip. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up as his body becomes extremely tense as he hear a single creak of the floor nearby him. After moments past of more silence he lets out a breath thinking the horrid woman is gone.  _

_ Hearing the relieved breath release from the boy. The woman blindly grabs underneath the bed and brings back her hand it tightly holding the ankle of the previously hidden boy as he screams and aggressively attempts to kick at the woman. _

_ “Let Go!” The boy pleads, eyes tightly clamped together. _

_ Holding the skin and bones of the boy by the ankle dangling him off the ground her nails digging into the boy leg, before throwing him harshly on the ground with a loud crack. _

_ Hitting the ground he ignores the pain in his arm as he quickly backs away in fear. His back thumps against the wall making him look at the woman. To him her eyes looked almost red as she stepped more into the light. _

_ “Where. Did. You. Put. My. Necklace. Howell!?” She spats, looking down at the youngers fear and pain trembling body. _

_ “I-I-I didn’t m’do a-anything.” The boy called Howell winces as he cradles his arm close to him. _

_ “I-I-I-I didn’t do a-a-a-anything.” She mocks, her facial expressions changing fast, almost in a inhuman matter. “Bullshit, I know that you're the little fucker who stole my mums necklace from me.” She growls taking a step forward making the boy cower into himself more. _

_ “I-I-I-I swear!” Howell whimpers, the pain becoming more intolerable. _

_ Grabbing the scruff of the boys shirt, she glares into the Howells hazel tear filled eyes. She starts to laugh. “Cut it out with the tears Howell you're starting to make me  _ **_sick_ ** _.” The woman hisses, dropping the boy again. _

_ Attempting to stop his tears he shoves his good arm or hand into his eyes, aggressively trying to wipe away the tears. Hearing a clank and a slap of familiar leather his attentions quickly shifts back to the woman. _

_ Holding a old thick leather belt she smiles sinisterly at the boy, watching as Howells tear glazed over eyes widened almost comically in terror of what the future holds for him. _

_ “Look if you tell me where the necklace is or what other little fucker took it i’ll give you half of what I normally give  _ **_you_ ** _.” She Threats. _

_ “P-P-Please, I-I-I don’t k-know.” He pleas, trying to burrow himself deeper into the wall. _

_ “Well than you know what happens next, Daniel~” She coos, her tone laced in venom and hate. _

_ “N-no, please.”  _

**_“SLAP!”_ **

_ “P-Please!” _

**_“SLAP!”_ **

_ “S-Stop….”      _

_ (Now)  _

* * *

 

 

Opening his eyes Dan franticly takes in all his surroundings all at once. He finds himself sitting on a overly comfy cloud like bed, with the almost inaudible clicking of the CD player running silently. 

Taking deep breaths he looks around as he reminds himself that he’s in his mast- No!  _ Phil's _ room, sitting in his bed with a soft plush blanket on top of him-........Wait! 

_ “Why the fuck am I in Phil’s bed!!?”  _ Dan’s mind curses, looking over he see on the clock that's it’s around midnight.

“ _ And If I remember correctly I think I fell asleep around 3:30….I’ve been asleep for like nine hours!”  _ He shouts at himself _. “How come Phil didn’t wake me up and make me to do his laundry?!”  _ Dan asks himself.

Hearing a slightly loud snore come from his left, it knocks Dan out of his head. Slowly crawling over to where the sound erupted, He peers over the side of the bed the sight almost knocking the breath out of him.

Looking down he sees the ebony hair that belongs to Phil. Slightly shocked, Dan still takes in how peaceful the other looks while asleep, mouth slightly open, eyelids still and not twitching.

_“Damn, He’s beautiful…..Wait What No!”_ Dan’s thoughts quickly shut up at the realization, feeling heat flare up in his face, he realizes he wants some answers.

“Phil?” Dan whispers a bit too loudly. Making Phil wake up instantly.

“M’whoa, Daniel?” Phil slurs his mind not quite working as fast as his body, that always happens to him after takes a nap.

Wincing slightly at the name ‘Daniel’, Dan speaks up once more. 

“Um, Phil why were you sleeping on the ground? And why was I sleeping In  _ your  _ Bed?” Dan asks, eyebrow raised.

Blinking quickly he sees Dan slightly peering over the side of his bed, from this angle he sees how the bags under the younger's eyes have started to slightly fade away, and how the other cheeks are dashed in a light blush, hazel eyes filled with curiosity and slight humor.

Phil realizes he’s been staring as he coughs a fake cough ignoring the heat in his face he opens his mouth to speak.

“Um...Well you fell asleep on my bed while listening to music, and um well you looked so peaceful and the most calmest i’ve ever seen you be. And I thought you wouldn't want me be that close to you in that state…So I didn’t want to disturb you so I put a blanket on you and took you’re spot on the floor, Even though I have been offering the bed to you since you arrived and well...yah.” Phil rambled, fiddling with his fingers waiting for Dan’s response.

“You’re so stupid.” Dan says, followed by a light hearted chuckle. His tone filled with humor, it having no malice laced in between.

“W-What?” Phil questions, confused how that sentence can be spoken without it having a negative outcome to him.

“N-Not it that way, but you can wake me up anytime, you have the right to I’m still have to  _ obey  _ you.” Dan quickly replied, not wanting Phil to take it in the wrong way.

“N-No to me you’re my  _ equal _ , alright? Also you needed that sleep Dan, the bags under your eyes have started to disappear.” Phil sighs softly.

_ Equal, _ That word has never been applied or have been categorized with Dan,  _ Hell!  _ Dan barely know what the word even means. 

Breaking the slight awkward silence between the two, Dan speaks up.

“Phil?” 

“Hmm; Yah Dan.” Phil replies.

“What does ‘equal’ exactly mean?” Dan questions, sitting back cross-legged on Phil's bed.

“Oh, Um well….I guess to me it means that everyone deserves the same treatment regardless of differentiating factors.” Phil admitted. 

“Even if one person owns another human….Because if we were all ‘equal’ then I wouldn't be here, the other serf you owned would be alive and everyone who is like me would be free and have a life of their own.” Dan says tone filled with slight annoyance, as he looks down at Phil.

“Well I guess….But some people don’t agree with people who are so called ‘more powerful’ owning other people who are so called ‘slaves’, And you’re right Dan, but if everyone was equal there would still be people who want more than what others have….Sadly, that's just how the world works.” Phil finished putting quotations on some words with his fingers, looking back at Dan.

“Are you one of those People who disagree with people owning people?” Dan asks, voice sounding like a curious five year old.

Biting his lip. Phil looks at the door then back to Dan, taking a breath he replies to the other boy.

“Y-Yes, I think people owning other people, other humans is awful and is a disgusting thing that we do to people on your situation Dan, and I-I understand if you think i’m awful because  **_I am_ ** ! Because I own a person and I've  _ owned  _ a person before you and you know how that turned out!” Phil takes a shuttering breath, tearing starting to prickle in his eyes. Fists clenched tightly his nails digging into his palm

“A-And I’m so angry at myself because  _ I am  _ a person who ‘buys’ other people...J-Just to prove to my stupid father that I’m really his son! I-I  **_hate_ ** people who think they're above everyone because of how much money they have! And I’m one of those  _ people _ , so I  **_hate_ ** myself  _ so much.  _ L-Look I’m complaining to a person who I  _ own  _ about my problems that don’t even level with your Dan! I j-just hate  _ myself so m- _ ” Phil stops as the wind gets knocked out of him slightly as someone dives into his chest.

“Shut. Up...Please Phil, we all have problems and that is what makes us  _ equal _ because no matter how big or small our problems are we can get through them  _ together _ , So  _ please  _ Phil don’t say that, Alright.” Dan demands, feeling his own tears fall down his face. He squeezes Phil tighter telling him it's alright.

“D-Dan...What why?” Phil asks, tears falling down his face faster than before.

“L-Like you said before Phil, were  _ equal _ .” Dan repeats pulling away from Phil, giving him a sad smile, before receiving the same from the other boy.

“T-That’s r-right, Thanks D-Dan.” Phil says, wiping his remaining tears with the back of his hand.

* * *

 

 

After Dan and Phil sit against the bed in a comfortable silence, Phil glances at the clock.

“Hey Dan?” 

“Y-Yeah Phil?” Dan replies.

“Well it's almost two in the morning and no matter how much I love our silent conversations.” Dan chuckles slightly at Phil’s words. “I think some sleep should do us some good for tomorrow.” Phil adds, slowly getting up from his previous slightly uncomfortable sitting position.

Copying Phil’s action, Dan gets up and yawns slightly louder than a normal person. He wipes his eyes once more before replying. “Yeah, that s-sounds good.” Dan agrees walking over to his “bed” on the floor. 

Shifting his weight foot to foot Phil tries to say something as he watches Dan lie on the ground.

“HeyDanDoYouWantToSleepInBedWithMe?” Phil says quickly, it becoming one whole word.

“What?” Dan asks confused on what Phil just had said.

Taking a deep breath Phil starts over. “I said, Dan do you want to share the bed with me?” Phil mumbles.

Eyes widening, than to his one eyebrow being raised Phil can read the brunette like a book.

“I-I mean you don’t have t-too, I just t-thought it would be m-more comfortable for you.” Phil exasperated , him becoming slightly flustered.

“U-Um….Sure….” Dan slowly answers, not really knowing what he might get himself into.

“Oh, Really?” Phil answers, slightly surprised.

“Well you offered, and I don’t hate you and I s-sorta trust you so….Okay.” The cocoa-haired boy clarified, grabbing his pillow off the floor.

“Wait here just use this other one!” Phil offers, shoving another pillow at the other boy.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Phil offers a shy smile as he crawls into bed.

Dan follows after, feeling the bed cloud like texture makes his body automatically feel better.

Chewing his lip Phil looks at Dan one last time before turning over facing his other side, still making sure Dan still had plenty of space. 

“G’night Dan.”

Not knowing if he should respond Dan, fumbles with his hands under the soft warm blanket.

“Night Phil.” He says, already knowing that the ebony haired boy was already deep asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH here I barely proof read sooo hope you liked it.
> 
> (Please give kudos or comment, only if you want though! ;) )

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, well here we go! hope you enjoyed this, chapters will get longer as it goes along, please R&R it means a lot! Thanks again for reading, see you next time!


End file.
